


南嘉/内有恶犬

by urworstnightmare



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urworstnightmare/pseuds/urworstnightmare
Summary: 主13/微53，普通黑道au。
Relationships: 南嘉, 琛嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	南嘉/内有恶犬

**Author's Note:**

> "在这里爱/爱上一天/尽管昏黑的死亡/不停地在它的四围打转。"《勃朗宁夫人十四行诗第二十二》

正文  
**1**  
焉嘉和姚琛是第一批回来的。

焉嘉进了家门还有点没反应过来的劲，仍踩着那双尖头高跟鞋在玄关发呆，脚背绷出一块崎岖的骨头。

姚琛推了他一把——本来是要扶的，但最后焉嘉都是落在他的手臂上。姚琛说，“上楼先把衣服一换吧。”

焉嘉愣了下，低头看看自己大腿上荡着的裙摆，说好。

他想了想还是扣着姚琛的小臂，把鞋踢掉了。

焉嘉光脚站在地上，视线就和姚琛齐平。他看见姚琛舒了口气，下意识伸手抚了下裙摆，“怎么了？”

姚琛拉着他往旋转楼梯上走，“你穿这个鞋也太高了点。我要是南南我都不敢看你。”

焉嘉回头鼓着嘴憋笑，好完美的一张女人脸，但神情又总是女孩。

有人说吸引力的最初是迷惑感。

从焉嘉身上姚琛就看到很多迷惑。

比如现在。

二楼尽头拐角那间是衣帽间，姚琛和焉嘉相安无事走进去，姚琛把门反锁好，焉嘉就一溜烟钻进了更衣室的隔断里。

姚琛想帮忙的热心不知所措了。又想不明白，都是男的，有什么要躲呢。

他在镜子前坐下，连了司机的内线电话，没拨进去。

不知道周震南那边怎么样了，东西拿到没有。按理说他每次都要陪周南收完尾才走的，但这次队伍里加了新人，周南难得地考虑周全，说嘉嘉第一次出来，你带他先走，别等我。

结果姚琛把焉嘉塞进车里时，赌场那边还是一团糟。“问题是没出什么大问题，”姚琛在车里给周南汇报说，“就是嘉嘉刚好像把脚崴了。”

周南的声音在耳麦里断了下，接着说，“...反正你帮我多看着点。”

姚琛想到这又站起来看看表，十分钟了焉嘉还没出来。

试衣间里辉煌漂亮。他走到木门前喊了声嘉嘉，里面应声说，小琛哥？

姚琛说，怎么样了，要帮忙吗？

“拉链好像...有点卡住了。”

姚琛旋了两下门把就要往里闯，焉嘉用背从里面抵着门，和他喊话，“没事，我自己弄弄。”

姚琛好言相劝，“南南还不知道什么时候才能回来，他让我照顾好你。”

过了会儿焉嘉把门松开了。

姚琛侧身钻进去。周南家房子的装修走目中无人的暴发户风格，就连试衣间也大得可以跑步。

四周都是落地镜，焉嘉贴在镜面上反手摆弄背上的拉链，额头上亮闪闪的，汗从发丝中渗出来。

姚琛清了下嗓，跨步绕过地上的衣物，说，“我看看。”

焉嘉点点头。镜子里的他也点点头。一副乖顺重复了两次，那这就不是普通的乖顺；它拨乱人心。

姚琛低头专心弄那条拉链。大几万的礼服裙，为了精致，拉链也做得隐形到难以捉摸，别说焉嘉自己了，姚琛都有点急。

他看了眼镜子里的焉嘉，面团一样的白脸蒸出点汗，隐隐红了一圈。

姚琛说，“热吗？要不你先把这个...额，袜子脱了？”

焉嘉换了个姿势翘腿，“不用。”他说，“不好脱。得裙子先解开...”

姚琛呼了口气，说好，你再等一下。

他的手和呼吸都在焉嘉的背上反复攀爬，热的，不羁的，有力的。

焉嘉感觉到有一滴汗从颊边滑到下巴上，最后不知道去了哪里，锁骨还是前胸；裙子是露肩的，一定是落在皮肤上。这个空间里唯一的一点凉。

他想说，好了，好了，我自己...也能行。但是姚琛把手握在他的腰上，那种感觉就像你是一把伞，他是用你，但他也在风雨里拽紧你。

拉链呲啦一下滑下来的瞬间，他们二人都明显松了口气。

“好了。”姚琛说。

焉嘉呆呆木木地掀起眼皮看他，镜子里的美人也从四面八方看过来，说，“谢谢。”

姚琛盯着他看了几秒，用指头去抹他的眼皮——糯糯凉凉的——姚琛皱了下眉问，“什么啊。”他看着手上的金粉。

“眼影吧。”焉嘉说。

为了这次任务，焉嘉扮了女人，全身上下都是女人的模样。头脸，衣裙，吊带袜，高跟鞋。指甲上都是金箔和贝母，反手顺着裙子的腰线一寸寸滑下来时，姚琛几乎产生了错觉：嘉嘉就是女孩子吧。

比女孩儿还好看。他偷偷想。

就连想都要在暗中。其实想想也没什么，姚琛看着他把腿一只一只从裙子里摘出来，那腿笔直笔直的，像一双玉色的筷子。

焉嘉又垂头去剥那双袜子。一低头头发就倾在脸上，把眼睛盖了一大半；另一半是眼光。他几乎赤裸了，但又说不上色情。

姚琛不去看了。

因为没有人更比一个狙击手懂得，“思想会反映在行动上”。你的心不静，就握不住枪。

  
周南上楼时他们都没察觉。

周南拖着个老大的皮箱，手肘和脸上擦出了点血，跳车的时候弄的，但都是回家就能弄好的小伤，更不要说回家这件事本身就是治愈的。

周南一进衣帽间，灯亮着，却连个鬼都没有。

“嘉嘉？咬琛？”他喊人。

他也岔开腿在化妆镜前坐下。

没一会焉嘉和姚琛就衣衫不整地从更衣室里出来了，周南眼尖，看见姚琛鼻尖上还挂着一点汗。

他和姚琛互相点了点头，又招呼说，“嘉嘉来。”

焉嘉换了身平时最常穿的衬衫西裤，但没找到皮带，松松垮垮的。

周南三两下把手边那个箱子撬开，满满当当的，里面全是钱。

但他好像对钱没什么概念，唯一该发出感叹的焉嘉也很平静。

周南就胡乱抓了把钱，往焉嘉腰里塞。他手上还带着防指纹的手套，白色的，像街头常见的魔术师。

魔术师变出的东西人人都会惊叹。

他把绿钞折在焉嘉的腰间，有点滑稽。周南拍拍他手装腔作势说，“嘉嘉也赚了大钱了。爽吗。”

焉嘉抿着嘴笑，两颊鼓起点肉来，抽出一张对着灯光看了看，“有点。”

周南看着他脸上的残妆，眼影还亮闪闪的，周南悄悄贴上去，“...那是你不知道强抢民女更爽。”

焉嘉也没笑，就只瞪了他一眼。大意是事情成了高兴归高兴，别没完没了了。

周南接收到讯息，嘎嘎嘎仰头笑了会儿，焉嘉摁住他的肩打量他，“阿南你的脸，这里，”他用拇指擦到一点干涸的血迹，“...怎么破了。”

周南说哦没得事，“等会酒精擦擦。”他说。其实是痛的，年轻人又爱惜相貌，但他也总想在焉嘉面前显得轻松。

两人坐在那你一句我一句聊了半天，姚琛从楼下拿了瓶Gin酒上来，盘子里还带了杯巧克力奶。

焉嘉歪了下脑袋，指酒瓶说，“能用这个擦吗？”

周南噗就笑喷了，趴在焉嘉肩上拍他的背，转头和姚琛说，“唉你看嘉嘉好玩不。”

姚琛也笑，“这个是喝的。伤口等会医生来给他弄。”

焉嘉嗯嗯点了点头。

姚琛啪啪地在那掰冰块往玻璃杯里丢，周南就自作主张，把牛奶往焉嘉手里一推，“你就别喝酒了。喝完又闹。”

“我怎么不能喝，我没闹。”

周南举起杯子抿了口，“哦呦，忘性好大啊嘉哥，你忘了上次那个绿葡萄酒...”

焉嘉给了他一肘，低声说，“这不是庆功吗。意思要到。”他晃晃手里的牛奶，“我这个不太对吧。”

周南把手里的杯子换给他，“行行行，等会你用这个碰，行了不？”

周南接了焉嘉手里的牛奶饮料，三个人坐在一起举杯。

酒加了冰就少了辣味，但牛奶好甜。

周南认真道，“敬新添的每一道伤口。敬顺顺利利。”

他们的杯子碰在一起。像水晶灯在风暴里幸存的遗骸，缤纷又飘摇。

  
**2**  
焉嘉半个月前刚来时，还不知道自己接下来要做的事可能违法乱纪。

姚琛在澳门的一个小赌场挑出他，认定他是最适合他们下次任务的人，一个漂亮又单纯的小荷官。焉嘉是本地人，刚十八，赌场里不乏他这样学都没上完就出来打工的少年。

后来姚琛带焉嘉去见周南。路上焉嘉穿着姚琛给他新买的zegna衬衫，觉得有点绷，他回头问，“我可以开点窗吗。”

“闷吗，”姚琛帮他把窗户降下来点，说，“你别紧张。我们老板人很好的。”

焉嘉看着他，“谁知道他会不会不喜欢我。”

“他很少不喜欢谁。”姚琛说，“但喜欢和喜欢也有差别，这么说你懂吗？”

焉嘉低头看看手没讲话，好像还没睡醒。车里暖风开好大，他一不小心就睡着了。再就是姚琛把自己摇醒，说，嘉嘉，我们到了。

焉嘉迷迷糊糊里最容易撒娇，还拖着姚琛的手说了些有的没的。

“南南到了？好，我们马上就进去。”姚琛捏捏他的脸，“我老板已经到了，嘉嘉。”

焉嘉一下就清醒了，乖乖下了车，站在风里整理衬衫。

姚琛拉着他，“好着呢。”

“就吃个饭见一下，别害怕。”

姚琛还是觉得他在怕。他看着焉嘉风里的侧脸，总觉得他还小，但他在赌场认真发牌的样子，的确是一个秩序严整的大人了。

其实焉嘉也并不是怕。他只是重视，像热带的人第一次见雪。

姚琛带着焉栩嘉来时周震南正背着手在那儿看鱼。

饭桌是很矮的木几，案旁有假山，山尖流出洼池，池水里养着几尾肥美鲜艳的锦鲤；水是假的，鱼是真的，就好看。

但焉栩嘉更好看。姚琛想。

他分了点目光去看：垂顺黑发，自负浅唇，不说话也不看人，只无声地叠着袖子等。好像一道旧时月光，薄而冷。

周震南头也不回，“这就是你挑的人？”

姚琛点点头说，是。

周震南回到席间坐下，捧着娃娃小脸看他们，看完焉栩嘉看姚琛。

“我说让找个好看的，你还真找个这么好看的？行哇姚琛。”周震南调侃。

说完他用指头在桌上敲敲，示意上菜。焉嘉低头看着，注意到他染色的指甲块有黑有红，煞人又妩媚。

“小漂亮，”周震南叫他，“你知不知道喊你过来干什么？”

他把第一块河豚肉夹进焉栩嘉盘子里，问他，“说说，怎么就答应咯。”

焉栩嘉看了眼肉，又看人。周震南坐在他正对面，一口茶喝了满腮，像个橱窗里会点头的那种娃娃。

他想到姚琛，姚琛是个能拿枪指着人头眼睛都不眨的男人，而这个人是姚琛嘴里的老板。

焉嘉想了半天，也没想到该怎么说。想得肚子都叫起来，他终于开口，“其实我也不知道。”

“我能不能先吃一口？有点饿。”

周震南听了提起眼皮。黑白分明的眼仁摆起架子来像刀，好吓人。

没想到下一秒就嗷笑弯了眼，他拍着桌子哎呦哎呦，说，“胆子挺大哇，你知道这是什么肉就要吃。”

焉嘉用筷子拨了拨那肉来看，露出点惊讶的神色——那表情倒也不是很惊讶，反而有点镇静的坦然。

焉嘉说，“那就当我给南哥试毒好了。”

他一板一眼作答的样子好可爱，没有人想要考验他，可他总是正经得不行，像小猫照镜子，像婴儿看雪。

姚琛原本在他旁边坐得脊背笔直，筷子也没移半点，因为生怕这两人说话说出什么岔子；这时也忍不住笑了。

姚琛和周震南说，“是不是，我找的，信的过。”又说，“嘉嘉都饿了。先吃吧，吃完再好好说事。”

布第二轮菜时，周震南有事出去了一下。

姚琛这才坐近跟焉栩嘉说，“没毒，都仔细处理了，哄你的，”又折了餐巾给他沾沾嘴角，问说，“好吃吗？”

焉栩嘉点点头，连说好几个好吃好吃。

姚琛松了口气。

“你也不要怕南南，他就是那个凶样子。其实心肠不坏。”

焉栩嘉听了说，“我不怕他。”

过了会儿他凑近了姚琛耳朵，偷偷指，“我还是想吃那个炸虾。”

后面的日子焉嘉就顺理成章搬进了周南的别墅。

那地方既是他家，也是他们这帮人的大本营，每天熙熙攘攘很多人来往。

吃早饭的时候周南当着他们的面说，“得把嘉嘉藏起来。”

焉嘉的吃着吃着拖鞋掉了，问，“为什么。”

周南把一大片涂了草莓酱的面包放到他盘子里，“你是我们下个任务的核心人物。可不能提前暴露哇，是不是？”

焉嘉点点头，觉得有点道理。

他咬了口面包，甜得腻人。他还是喝着牛奶一小口一小口地把它吃完了。

姚琛吃得快，过来收盘子，知道周南没和他讲真话。

其实是焉嘉起床后在二楼露台晃荡醒神，被谈事谈了通宵的别的老板看到，就回去找周南问，那是谁。

周南心下说麻烦了。但脸上还是平淡的，说，哦，这个啊，挺久了的。前几天刚接回来，哪天介绍大家认识认识。

那人只好说，南总眼光挺好的哈，还比个大拇指，挑的都是尖货。

周南心想与我无关哈，老子没参与！姚琛接回来的。

在厨房周南就和姚琛说，“要不让嘉嘉住你那去吧。”

姚琛说，“那还是不合适吧。”

周南挑眉，“住我这就合适？”

“那也没办法。现在都知道是你的了。”

周南想了想，家里可以住的空房间多得是，但一个小情最合适的还是和大佬住在一起。

周南咬咬牙，心想自己倒也不是每天都在家，住就住吧。

第二天焉嘉就搬进了主卧。

说是搬，其实也只是抱了枕头和被子，光明正大睡上了他的大圆床。

周南靠在门上验视，焉嘉看起来好精致一人，东西倒是少得不行。

周南走到床头提起一个玩偶，“这啥子。”

焉嘉穿着睡衣打了个哈欠，眼角挂点泪答，“鳄鱼宝宝。”

周南想鳄鱼就鳄鱼吧，还鳄鱼宝宝，妈的。

“我困，还想再睡会。”焉嘉说。

周南摆摆手，“睡吧。”他今天有会要开，黑西装窄领带，头发全梳上去，蛮有领袖的派头。

焉嘉的态度倒没有因为他变装改动。

焉嘉轻轻抱了下周南的肩，“今天也顺顺利利。”

周南答应说好好好，回头在焉嘉手背上亲一下。

“走了。”他把外套穿好。

焉嘉抱着鳄鱼玩偶坐在床边和他再见。

“对了，”周南停步回头，“等姚琛回来，有空让他教教你打牌。到时候有用。”

焉嘉说好。

很努力了，但还是懒洋洋的。

周南笑了下关门走了。司机在门口等他，依旧是刀锋里周旋的一天。

  
**3**  
很多时候，焉嘉就像写在银行卡背面的安全码 ，只有拥有的人能看到。周南莫名地想。

吃完饭他们趴在客厅的地毯上打牌，那地毯是很东欧风情的菱格图案，又有点像焉嘉给周南打过的一条领带，他们或躺或坐在上面时，总觉得很有归属感。

周南刚出了个大差回来，说要检验下焉嘉的学习成果。

桥牌和麻将都不如扑克好上手，“来吧，嘉嘉发牌，”周南喊他。

焉嘉不愧也是干过这行，面不改色切牌发牌的时候很酷。

打起来就不一样，鸡飞狗跳的。他们好爱较劲，有一把急得周南一打挺坐起来，认真的脸还挺阴沉，这时候他看见焉嘉靠在沙发腿上和姚琛嘀咕什么。

周南在他小腿上蹬一下，“唉——什么好笑的。”

焉嘉把扑克抓得像一个小扇子，捏在手里，挡着嘴巴笑笑，像八零年代电影里做作的间谍。

周南也勾着嘴角，甩了一串牌在地毯上，“不是，你们一起算计我是吧，是不是嘉嘉？”又侧头去看姚琛，“你别总是惯他。”

姚琛的脚腕从睡裤下露出来，慢悠悠看他一眼，“那他哪里打得过你。”

“打不过又怎么样。这是随堂小测，又不是奥运会。”周南叨叨说。

“哦。原来你不只会说玩笑，讲道理的伊索寓言你也会说。”焉嘉说。

那时焉嘉手里的牌只剩最后一张。他伸了个懒腰，把纸牌垫在威士忌杯下，展示空空的手给他们看。

姚琛不为所动，周南却凶他，“嚣张哦？你等着。”

焉嘉撇嘴做了个鬼脸，短暂的几秒。然后再转眼周南就赢了，甚至跳过了焉嘉的出牌阶段。

焉嘉平时挺爱撒娇的一个人，也哑口无言。

周南没劲。

他甩甩手说要睡了。

周南把杯子里的酒喝完说，“明天带你去场子里试试。”

“还就真不是我针对你！嘉嘉，你要能赢，早都赢了。”

焉嘉走出去几步，听了又回头嘀嘀咕咕什么。

周南的睡袍松垮垮，跟上去拉住他，“让我听听说什么呢，还顶嘴。”

就听见焉嘉小声重复说，“...你赖皮。”

这话到周南耳朵里就不是申诉的意思，是撒娇。

周南揉揉他软绵的掌心，“不是，你有什么事你好好说。你别嗲好不好。”

焉嘉把手迅速一抽，自顾自往楼上走，撂下一句，“我没嗲。”

第二天焉嘉一觉睡到了下午，四点左右姚琛接了周南的电话说，让他把焉嘉喊起来。

焉嘉洗完澡头发还没吹干，就被姚琛架进了车里。

周南扯了下他帽衫上的绳子，在手里绕了圈，“你这样看起来好显小啊嘉嘉。童养媳一样。”

焉嘉连贫嘴都懒得跟他贫，自己往车窗上一靠，一句话也不答。

周南看着他的背影，头发还胡乱翘着，就好像一只气急败坏的猫。

“还生我气呢嘉哥？”周南抱他的手过来，“你算算你都多久没出门了，带你出去玩还不乐意了。难搞哦。”他叹气。

一路上风景飞速倒退，焉嘉看在眼里，有种如梦的错觉。

周南很好，姚琛很好，甚至厨房的师傅都很好。但他就是很容易悲观，像饿到极点的人看到远方炊烟，那么多人家，却都不是自己的。

周南说，“你要不想打牌，那边有个很大的水族馆，各种各样的鱼都有。”

“上次我们去有个很大的胖头鱼，我也不知道什么品种。你不知道瞪人的时候多像你...”

“你才是胖头鱼。”焉嘉没忍住说。

“理我了？”周南和他对视，“不生气了？”

焉嘉低头说，“本来也没有。”

“好吧。”周南说，“少生气，对身体不好。”

又说，“你要没睡醒就再睡会，到了喊你。”

过了会儿他的肩上压了点重量，周南转了点脖子去看，焉嘉果然靠在自己身上打起了盹。他伸了伸腿，想到自己老家的那只猫也是这样，会呲牙凶人，会亮出爪子，但也会圈在你脚背上睡到呼噜起来。

周南轻轻把焉嘉的头发往下压了压，贴耳说，“凶猫。”

  
**4**  
出任务的时间很快到了。

  
焉嘉和姚琛在赌场对面的酒店做准备，那间客房有扇很大的落地窗，大的和整面墙一样。

姚琛的棒球帽压得低。他在狙击点的死角后架好枪，仔细调整瞄准架的角度。

日光下他的睫毛密密拢着眼睛，浅色瞳仁像猫科动物的一种。

过了会儿有人敲门。

姚琛一动不动。

坐在床上的焉嘉正在扣长袜上的丝带，“是谁？”他问。

等会他要做周南的女伴陪他进场；混淆视听的小角色，但戏也做的足，生怕有半点闪失。

过了会儿焉嘉光脚跳下床，走近门口从猫眼去看，没想到那小孔也被堵住。

来人没有摁门铃。只是沉默敲门。

焉嘉想了想，啪得解开防盗链，把门打开。

周南从门外探出一个油头来，焉嘉吓得一缩，差点忘了他的名字，只呆呆地给他让路。

周南领口上还别着一枚徽章——他是这一批做黑的人里，唯一一个以官员身份混进宴会的人。

他满手提着箱子，有点摇摇欲坠的意思。

周南进了房间，把箱子往床上一扔。金属表面碰撞在一起，个别的哗得破开了锁。

焉嘉好奇地走过去，绿色钞票整齐地码在箱子里，像冷鲜店的白菜一样乖。

周南看他伸着脖子在那看，干脆一撸袖子过去把锁都解了，大咧咧摊开在床上，“就弄到这些了。”

他用手比了个五，大家心知肚明。

焉嘉用手去碾上面的水印，“我都看不出是假的。”

周南呛他，“你能看出来就鬼了。”他在亚利桑那的地下钱庄赶了一周多才造出来的高仿美钞，在棕榈树间暴晒到自然泛旧的效果才装箱运回。

他说，“姚琛倒是可以。他眼睛最好。”

不提他们都忘了姚琛在的存在。

他架枪时就像变成了一方石、一把刀，像一个秘而不宣的物件，等一个扣响板机的时刻召回自己的魂来。

会前他们几乎每天都混在牌桌上练手，虽然大小事务也忙碌，但大体上还是很清闲得过日子。

这次周南却认真嘱咐，“要拜托你们了。”

其实他是最先身先士卒的人。

焉嘉才意识到这战线如此之长，乃至自己平日里的最无间的同伴，也要做棋子在棋盘上运筹。

走的时候焉嘉给周南打领结，精巧的一个黑丝绒小物件，系在领口上。弄好后周南对着镜子照了半天，笑起来和平时一样，“我像不像刚毕业的学生。”

焉嘉说，“学生可穿不起armani高定。”

“比喻，懂不懂。”

那时候焉嘉还能和他调侃，“你讲话总是没有谱。”

但这会看来，周南从胸前抽出方巾擦汗的样子，的确有种隐忍不发的官气，挺像那么回事。

  
临走前周南挽着焉嘉的手，问他，“怕吗，老婆。”

焉嘉站在电梯里望着脚下的高楼，很诚实道，“怎么不怕。”

又反应过来，“你说什么？”

周南笑的时候用拳抵一下嘴，看起来很风流。

“但我信你。”焉嘉回头看着他说，“周震南，你答应我。你也要信我。”

周南点点下巴，说，好。

“我信你。”他说。

**5**  
这事办成后他们歇了好一阵儿。

焉嘉坐在周南的雪弗兰轿车上，把窗户开大，吐槽说，“鬼混不算歇。”

周南有一点点醉，但比起平时在酒会上喝的还少很多，他侧过头，风把头发吹得轰起来，“哪有鬼混...我们？我们不是好好的。”

哪里好。焉嘉想。

前几天吃饭时，周南问他，“说起来，你还有什么愿望吗？”

焉嘉想了想说，“我想学那个，”他抓起周南的枪形打火机，“可以吗。”

周南惊了下，“你要抽烟？你不是最烦我抽？”

“不是。是用枪。”他说。

周南就哦了一声，表情如常道，“可以。那你去找姚琛。”

焉嘉知道姚琛是天才枪手。焉嘉也知道姚琛人好，又耐心，而且有时间。他喜欢姚琛这个人。但他想不明白，为什么周南不肯教自己。

周南枪法也很好。他们上次去靶场玩，周南喝了酒，还打中了内环。那时焉嘉拿枪的右手被他握在手心，他们拿着同一把枪，瞄着同一只靶，周南的下巴硌得焉嘉肩骨都有点痛。上膛时他没意识自己在抖，是周南先说，take it easy.然后焉嘉抬头看向前方，刹那间子弹飞出，他看见一个虚无的直线，看到他们附加在之上的力量和意志，就那样刺破空气，刺破枪靶，一往无前。

一切都那么容易。

“没做过的事就要多尝试。”那时周南在他耳边轻飘飘说，“你不要怕冒险。”

但焉嘉觉得那句话好重。

晚上在露台开派对，他看见周南搂着一个女孩碰杯。那天晚上他们都有点喝多了。周南在露台找到焉嘉时他站都站不稳，还伸手去抢自己手里的苏打水，打了个酒嗝说，“你...给我！我还能喝。”

焉嘉的眼睛像葡萄那么大也那么亮，这双眼睛就死板地看着他，想要把他钉住一样，认真到周南都笑了。

“嘉嘉，回屋里吧，”周南拍拍焉嘉的脸，“你头好烫，再这样下去，要感冒了。”他难得很温柔，像在哄不足月的小孩。

温柔不危险，但表露温柔对他来说就像剖析肝胆，会有一点点痛，也不值得。

但周南那天就那样做了。他当着焉嘉的面把苏打水从露台上丢掉——焉嘉还以为那真的是酒，于是也真的很生气。周南竖着食指跟他说“嘘”，然后脱下外套把他裹住。他们从玻璃墙上滑下来。

周南说，“没有了。没有酒了。现在就我们俩。”

“你还要什么？”他说。

楼下的草地里有很多萤火虫浮出来。

焉嘉出神地看了一会儿，迷迷糊糊抓住周南的手，把红透的耳朵贴上去，说，“...我不要冒险。”

周南迷惑了一秒。

紧接着焉嘉就亲上来，他说，“我要你。”

提起那个晚上他们都很头痛。像是有什么事改变了，又好像还无事发生过。

焉嘉还住在别墅里，周南还常常在早晨递给他一片甜腻的面包片。

每周末的时候，周南会回来做一些文书上的工作。有次在书房里周南问姚琛，你说，如果我给嘉嘉3%的股份，会不会有点多？

姚琛吓了一跳，又觉得他不像在开玩笑，“你怎么想到这个？别的东西，车、房子之类，你没考虑过？”

周南捏着笔不说话。

“或者那个靶场我看他也挺喜欢的。”姚琛说。

“好。我考虑考虑。”周南说。

他想到那次焉嘉和姚琛一起从试衣间走出来，就说，“你真了解他。”

周南云淡风轻问，“那你们睡过吗？”

姚琛愣了几秒，话题怎么转得这么快？他在心里骂了句脏话。

“怎么可能！”他说。

周南听完咬着笔，说，好了。我有点累了，你让我自己呆会儿。

后来周南也和焉嘉提了一句，“嘉嘉，那个，姚琛挺喜欢你的，你看出来没有。你们有空多相处相处。”

焉嘉正玩手机，听完抬起头看了他一眼，只回了一个字，好。

转天周南下楼，就看见姚琛和焉嘉坐在桌子一侧有说有笑，他们跟前还还摆了只咬了几口的桃子，看起来好亲密无间。

吃饭的时候焉嘉给姚琛夹菜，周南看着一大桌子菜，觉得自己就像空气，心里好不是滋味。

周南敲敲碗发声，“吃饭呢啊，干什么呢。”

焉嘉抬起头看他一眼。

周南眼睁睁看着焉嘉的手越过桌子，然后一块小排夹到自己碗里。

周南低头扒饭，默默把排骨上的肉啃完。

又到了周末，姚琛有事出门，周南就把资料发给焉嘉，让他来代班汇报工作。

这不是什么难事，难的是焉嘉从没接手过。

到了下午周南坐在老板椅上一语不发，半晌，才看到焉嘉抱着好多文件夹推门进来，他才想到，是不是难为他了。

汇报还算顺利。周南也没问东问西，就坐在那儿听得仔细。快结束时他说，好。你再把那个蓝色的文件夹拿给我看下。

焉嘉站得远，周南都有点看不清他的脸。只看到他的尖下巴点了点。

可能是东西不好拿，焉嘉手忙脚乱的，一下子把文件打翻了。

所有纸张都散在地下。

焉嘉蹲下去捡，很大一个人，折起身子变成伶仃的小影子。

周南看着他头顶上的发旋，看他默默地在那捡纸捡了好半天。

他本该帮忙的。

他没有。

下一次焉嘉的手伸出来，周南的皮鞋就踩了上去。

焉嘉愣了下，视线从自己手上的青色筋脉，移到周南的尖头小皮鞋，再到他的腿，他的脸。

焉嘉的嘴都有点合不上，惊讶地看着周南。

周南突然间如释重负。

他整个人往椅背上靠，拍拍大腿说，“过来。”

焉嘉走过去，鬼使神差的。

猛一下站起来有点晕，他分开腿跨在椅子上，重心不稳的时候扶了下宽厚的椅背——周南的领子就在手边，他都没有抓。

周南看着焉嘉的脸，或多或少受到情绪的影响，变得好娇艳。周南想，他长这样一张脸，他如果想蛊惑人心，自然是很容易的。

周南的手从他侧脸摸下来，摸到他的脖子时焉嘉就在他手下温驯地颤抖。

他用拇指摩挲焉嘉颈侧的痣；小小的，两颗，他第一次看到。焉嘉偏过去脸躲了下，周南就顺势扶住他的的腰。

狐狸精。小间谍。

这会不会也是他计谋的一部分？

周南漫无目的地想。

“你自己脱还是，我帮你？”周南在焉嘉唇上啄了下，问。

焉嘉不知道是气的还是羞的，平日里好端庄体面一个人，这会儿脸红得要冒烟。

周南看他不说话就伸手去解他的扣子，解了几个就不耐烦，“你这什么衣服，怎么这么多扣子。”

紧接着焉嘉就把他的手打掉，周南看见他说气鼓鼓地低头，“我自己可以。”

周南说，那行吧。你自己来。

焉嘉的解扣子事业进行的不大顺利。

周南撩拨人还是挺有一套，手卡着他的腰向下摸，摸到大腿会掐一把：痛，更多的是敏感。焉嘉条件反射，弓起背去躲，一侧身感觉到周南的舌正压着他的耳垂细细地吻。

“动作快点，嘉嘉，”周南拍拍他的脸，“...客户都等急了。”

焉嘉迷茫地抬头望他一眼，仿佛置身世外，“你是我的客户吗？”

周南看着就觉得他特别欠操，十分、无比欠操，平日里有一千次一万次这样的场合，而自己都没有办他，是自己脑子出了故障。就好像你没有办法追到圆月，所以只能改口说，残缺也很美。

周南要的从来都是这一轮月亮。现在月亮奔他而来了。

周南咬在焉嘉的下巴上，含糊地凶人，“是啊。”

“知道还不快点。”

焉嘉被他摁在怀里半搂半抱地做前戏，渐渐地，连保持最基础的清醒都有点吃力了。

最后焉嘉也只好抓住周南的衣领，也只好把手臂挂在他的脖子上。最后强奸也像合奸，剥开也像展示。每当他把一颗扣子推出扣眼，胸口的红色就像下蜿蜒一点，焉嘉喘着，胸口起伏时，就像果酱顺着蛋糕坯滑下去，令人口舌生津。

真的太热了。连椅子的皮面都是烫的。

热让人头脑爆炸，让人难耐，焉嘉伸出点舌尖喘气，揪起周南的领带红着眼睛喊他，“阿南...南南、快...点。别亲了。”

他来回摇头，“你……可以，进了。”

周南的胳膊被焉嘉捏在手里，指甲隔着衣料，都捏得他青筋狂跳，汗止不住往下掉。

周南的黑指甲理理他的发梢，“嘉嘉乖哈，”他说。

我倒是...我不想吗？

你这也太难进了。周南说。

周南凑上来又亲他，又解释了一遍，“嘉嘉，你太紧了。”他的体温是偏冷的，缠上来的时候像一条蛇。焉嘉在他雪白的肩上蹭蹭，听他说，“你呼一口。”

焉嘉委屈地深呼吸一下，短促地喘出一点鼻音。

周南就抵着他的腰把自己埋进去一点，再一点。慢慢地焉嘉变软了，指尖都软绵绵捞着自己，像捞着一朵不存在的云。

焉嘉把头埋在周南背上，他们的心口都跳得厉害，焉嘉闷声说，“我...好酸。”

周南把腿分大了点，把他往上托，“这样呢？”他也不知道他是哪里酸。

结果那一下就顶得深了点，焉嘉忽得膝盖一并，抱着周南话都说不出来，里面一缩一缩地绞人，眼泪哆哆嗦嗦落在他背上，像在噩梦里被什么东西咬了一口。

周南抱着他的手臂一下就收紧了，这一次才掐着焉嘉的腰，真正动了起来。

后来他们都控制不住呼吸。鼻尖碰着鼻尖，手指缠着手指，一动就炸开一朵星云。

颠簸里周南抓着焉嘉的手摁在一旁，“你自己也，动动，这样、嘶———对了。”

“怎么这么会摇，嘉嘉。”周南就笑。

他在他汁水淋漓的大腿上玩味地摸了摸，认真的时候声音就带点哑，“椅子都要被你摇塌了。”

最后高潮的时候周南把焉嘉仰倒压在办公桌上，台面是冰的，周南的皮肤也冷，但人总是比物温暖。焉嘉不由自主缠上来，脚跟磕在周南腰上，绷得肌肉都有点痉挛。

抽出来时精液混着润滑流出来，滴到大腿上黏糊糊的。焉嘉还用手臂挡着脸在喘，顾不上这些。

周南找了湿巾给他草草擦了下，焉嘉移开手臂看他，才发现窗外阳光还刺眼，太阳还未落山。而周南除了头发乱了点，和刚开始开会时差别不大。

焉嘉坐起来。脚点了地就有点一瘸一拐，再看看周南，变化也是有的：他的嘴唇破了点。没意外是自己咬的，这点细节显露出情事是真实的。

焉嘉不想看了。

焉嘉把皱巴巴的衬衫穿回身上，趁周南去倒水的功夫，连招呼也不打就迅速逃走。

急匆匆的在门口还撞到了刚回来的姚琛。

“没事吧嘉嘉？”姚琛问他，“吃晚饭了吗？你和南南。”

焉嘉点点头，又摇摇头，风一样的跑上楼了。

  
**6**  
焉嘉跑了。

周南也没有想到。

那天做完他还有话想和他说，想到烧水时都一不留神都被壶烫了下。周南出来的时候都想好了，说什么话，怎么说合适，拿什么东西给他看——那份拟好的股权转让合同还在桌子上压着。机会来得巧；往往愿意坦白和适合坦白的时机很难撞在一起。但就现在，他敢说，也愿意说。周南活了二十二年，好心智成熟一个人，到这种时候依然有天人交战之感：可能爱就是无常。无常使人恐惧。

周南想说，“嘉嘉啊。”

他想说，“谁派你来的，坦白从宽哈。”他潜意识里还总觉得焉嘉不那么简单，是有备而来。

他想说，“你跟了我好吧。绝不会亏待你的。”

他想说，其实我...

其实我挺喜欢你的，真的。

  
**7**  
周南再见到焉嘉，是十月的一个阴天。

这半年来周南一直在给他的账户上打钱，源源不断、锲而不舍的。然而焉嘉一分都没有花。

“要不要查下嘉嘉去了哪儿。”某次姚琛无意提起说。

周南就慢慢地把三明治吃完，站起来拍拍手说，“不了吧。”

姚琛说，“你就不担心他。”

周南心说我怎么不担心，我担心死了。那能有什么法子？

他喜欢的是个长手长脚的健全人，他要给他健康的爱，而不是包办一切。

“他想走，就让他走吧。”周南把伞撑开说。

十月是聚会的好时间。周南底下的一个分公司投资的艺术展计划办一场沙龙，但由于意外红火，便换了大场地，干脆办成了晚宴，奢华，好看。

下面的人带周南去馆里参观，清了场的。偌大的一个场地，空气都冷冰冰。他逛了会儿就说，不麻烦了，我自己转转。待人走后，就偷偷溜去楼下便利店买酸奶喝。

他就是在门口撞见焉嘉的。

“你怎么在这？”他还咬着吸管，一身高定的西装就往台阶上坐，半点架子都没有。

焉嘉的头发被风吹乱，吹得泛绒光，这让他看起来像很大一朵蒲公英，他停下脚来在周南旁边坐下，“学院里有老师参展，被师兄拉来帮忙的。”

周南点点头，看见他手里还抱着东西，挺忙的样子。

周南抬起头看着焉嘉说，“你戴眼镜还挺好看的。”

焉嘉愣了下，不自觉推了下眼镜腿，“上课才戴的。有点看不清。”

周南看了眼表，“吃午饭了吗？”

“吃了。”焉嘉说。

周南没话找话，“住哪儿呢？我送你回去。”

焉嘉说了个小区名字，又说，“别等我了，估计这边晚点才能完。”

周南哦了一声。不知道该讲什么，最后竟然先走了。

再见面时，焉嘉就好像一个烫手的杯子，他是湿的热的，里面却是空的。

那天周南喊他一起去画展开幕，焉嘉电话也不回，最后发了条短信来，“不好意思，发烧了。”

周南转身就往他家赶。

进焉嘉那个小区时，他们还被门卫大爷拦了下，说，哪个单位的？

姚琛探出头刚要说话，周南就说，琛哥，你把车就停外面吧，我自己上去。

大爷看车上下来个西装革履的小人，还问呢，“干嘛的？”

周南恭恭敬敬一指楼房，“我爱人，生病了。我来看看。”

九十年代的家属区，楼道里还装着感应灯。

焉嘉住五楼，周南一点点走上去，在昏黄的灯色里他想，焉栩嘉，你就作吧。

到了地方焉嘉拉开门，让他进来。

周南一见他就心软了，一心软就如坐针毡，说，“难受吗？快回去躺着，不用管我。”

焉嘉说，“你喝点什么...”

周南站起来哄他，“喝个锤子喝，我来是为喝水的？”

焉嘉睡衣外面裹着个灰色法兰绒小毯子，像只落魄的英短，他哦了一声，问，那你来干嘛的。

周南伸手摸摸焉嘉的额头。

又把嘴唇贴到他太阳穴上试了试。

周南说，“我看看你过的好不好。”

焉嘉静了半秒，说，“好着呢。”

“给你的钱怎么不用？”周南问。

“...我打算攒着，到时候交学费来着。”焉嘉说。

那够你读到八十岁。周南想。

“先回我那，找医生给你看看。病好了再回来，成不。”周南说，“别折腾自己。”

焉嘉笑了下，眼睛是两个月牙，他小心翼翼说，“你还让我回去啊。”

“我怎么不让，你撒腿就跑，我说啥了。”

过了会儿焉嘉说，“对不起啊，南南。”

周南说，“没什么。读书是好事。”

“如果你读完还想回去，回我那里做事，那就更好了。”

焉嘉点点头，张开手和他拥抱，“当然。”

“我以为你会说，「老子的team里没你这种人」。”焉嘉笑。

周南捏下他的脸，“你还知道。”

**8**  
焉嘉毕业后，他们又混到一起，混回从前的日子。

任务不多，也不比从前惊心动魄，可以说生活过得安稳而富足。

这天有个任务在市中心的高楼里，流程都挺顺的，甚至在甜品台，焉嘉还帮周南留了块芒果布丁；结果到撤退的点儿却出了事。

耳麦里说，“警方在楼里发现了另一个炸弹。”

周南气得要吐血，“不是说还没引爆？”

姚琛说，“总之你们快先撤，情况有点复杂。”

周南说好。赶紧就拉着焉嘉从侧门溜出来。

那楼足足有五十层，被称为城市明珠。

他们前脚刚等来电梯，后脚就遭遇了一次爆炸。

爆炸的结果是失火。人群一窝蜂往出跑，电梯应急灯也亮起来。

焉嘉看周南一脸的汗，说，后面好像有个货梯，去看看吗。

两人跑到楼梯间里，果然电梯指示灯还亮着，焉嘉说，“南南你...”

周南说，“我先去试试。”

焉嘉点点头，说，好。

周南钻进电梯里，摁了几个键查试，“能行。能用，嘉嘉快来！”

这时电梯滴滴响起警示音，焉嘉扶住边上的扶手刚要往过跑，瞬间，又响起一声巨大的爆炸声！

这次爆炸引发了小范围的地震，他们脚下的地面都在摇摆。

焉嘉被甩到堆置的杂物箱中间，周南死摁着电梯开门键喊，“嘉嘉！能站起来吗！快快！”

电梯门缓缓关上——

“操，这开关键怎么不灵！”

“嘉嘉？嘉嘉？！你上来哇...快点的！嘉嘉？”

电梯关得只剩一缝时，周南看见焉嘉跌跌撞撞爬过来，伸手从外面，摁住了那个向下的小箭头。

“焉栩嘉？！”

“操！焉栩嘉！”

电梯直达地下仓库，警示音响了三次，周南在最后一次前，奋力逃了出来。

他一出仓库才有了信号，姚琛那边联系不上他俩，急得要命，“南南你们怎么样，出来了吗？”

周南甩甩头发，手抖得耳麦都扶不住，“...没有。我要去找嘉嘉。”

  
电梯全废了。

楼梯间里也没有灯，黑漆漆一片。隐约能听到人的哀嚎和求救声，他腋下夹着个走廊里拆下来的小应急灯，爬楼爬得汗如浆出。

这是危难的时刻，人人都想往外逃，他却往最危险但地方去。

渐渐地，周南也有点体力不支。

他的脚步没停，脑子盲目乱转，开始胡思乱想，我们刚刚是在几楼来着？嘉嘉怎么样，他如果走了的的话，现在走到哪了？

想着想着，就难免回忆起他们在一起的时候。

那些日子既盛大得可怕，又实在盲目，像极了在深雪中徒步：来时无人迹，去也无人迹。现在他重蹈自己的脚步，也重蹈爱和放弃的过程，这一次风雪不紧不慢，他们却动了心。

  
周南撞见焉嘉时差点以为那是个鬼。

简直就像一只幽魂飘在楼道里。

周南扑上去抱他，抱得好紧好紧，抱得焉嘉都痛。

周南的声音听起来不太真实，他说，“操你妈的...你还知道跑啊。”

“不要命是吧，很英雄是吧，你...”

他哭了。

周南说，“...你怎么能这样。”

明知道有多在乎，怎么能做这种选择。

周南的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒落在焉嘉背上，“我当时都气炸了你知道不。”

他说，“我宁愿和你一起留在那儿找出口。就算，其实根本没有什么所谓的出口，我们就困在那里，困到停止呼吸。”

“我都没所谓你知道不。我，没所谓。”

周南吸了吸鼻子，像个小孩。

他退开看着焉嘉，“...也总好过我丢下你自己走掉。”

焉嘉也有点哽咽，“我知道。”

“你没丢下我。”他说，“是我自己选的。”

焉嘉一眨眼就无声落泪，“可是我也舍不得你和我一起坠落。”

话音未落，周南覆上来把焉嘉吻住。背靠着灰白的墙，他们是末日里最后一对小恋人。

  
半个小时后他们从楼上连滚带爬地跑了出来。走了半个街区，在街边找到了姚琛留下的车。

周南把车发动，脸上带伤也意气风发，酷得可以出演好莱坞赛车片。

没有目的地，他们就疯着一股脑开出去，在公路上欢呼，唱歌，一直开筋疲力尽，开到无人的荒地去。

后来焉嘉抓着矿泉水问，“你刚在楼里，为什么突然...亲我。”

“就、想亲，就亲咯。有问题？”周南一皱眉。

焉嘉低头笑。脸上还蹭得黑一块白一块。但眼睛是亮的。

他说，“那现在呢。现在还想吗。”

周南的视线在焉嘉分开的两片唇上梭巡。末了，两人的脸在后视镜里重叠在一起。

焉嘉向靠背的方向仰倒，他闭着眼，感觉到周南的气息周旋已久，最后落在自己耳垂上，斯斯文文地吻了一吻。焉嘉缩在车厢里很镇静地抖了下，抓住周南的领子往手心扯。忍不住了，也不想忍。共历生死后，就连这点儿火也灼人。

周南被拽得匍匐上来，在焉嘉的颈窝里蹭蹭，他说，“...想啊。”

“可太想了。”

**爱是无常。但爱你是日常。**  
完


End file.
